This invention relates to a bucket particularly but not exclusively for use in carrying material on a roof or on a ladder.
When a person is working on a roof to tile it or repair it in some way it is often necessary for that person to have with them a bucket to carry materials such as cement or mortar, or small loose items such as nails. A conventional bucket will not rest easily on the slope of a roof and must be wedged or otherwise supported to be of any use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bucket which is adapted for more convenient use in such circumstances.